Pier Pressure (John Smith 10)
Story That Friday, Daniel is driving John and Julie to the pier, as John didn’t have a car or license. They pull up in front of the pier. John and Julie get out of the car, and Daniel lowers the front passenger window. Daniel: Have fun, kids! (Daniel drives off) John: Okay, now that Daniel's gone, let's have some fun. The two start walking towards the pier, which was pretty much abandoned. John: What ride do you want to ride first? Julie: Surprise me. John takes Julie's hand, and leads her to the bumper cars. A few hours later, the two are heading towards the exit, laughing and eating cotton candy. Julie: Thanks for tonight. I had a good time. John: I aim to please, and I enjoyed it as well. Juile: (Looks up to the sky, and points) Look! There was a meteor falling, and it crashes into the forest across the street. The force of the collision knocks John and Julie off their feet. John gets up, and offers Julie a hand. John: You okay? Juile: Yeah, I'm fine. (She looks towards the forest, and gasps.) What's that? John looks over, and sees a large, blue humanoid robot walking over to them. The robot scans the area, then focuses its head at John, specifically the watch. It runs at John and Julie. John: Run! John grabs Julie's hand, and leads her back into the pier. Julie: (Looks behind her to see the robot catching up.) What is that thing? And why is it chasing us? John: Questions later! Run now! They arrive at an intersection, one going left, and the other going right. John: You go right, I'll go left. Julie: You want us to split up? John: Go down the path and hide, I'll keep its attention. Go! Julie was still uncertain, but she goes down the right path. John stands for a second, waiting for the robot to get closer. He then runs down the left path, and the robot follows him. John runs down the path, and raises the faceplate of the watch. The robot turns the corner, and raises its arm, charging energy in its fingertips. John: Give me something good! (John slaps the watch down, and the robot fires a laser.) The laser flies above John, and he looks up. Ditto: What happened? (John then looks at his body, seeing that he had shrunk. He was the size of a child, his body colored black and white. He has a growth on his head.) Cool! I wonder what this guy does. Ditto looks up, and sees the robot running at him. Ditto charges at the robot, and the robot swats him to the side. He hits the wall, and Ditto gets up, and sees himself right next to him. Ditto 1 & 2: Whoa! We can clone ourselves!. Nice! (They high five, and turn to see the robot.) Let's see if that robot can handle Ditto! The Dittos split again, creating a total of eight clones. The robot fires a laser at them, but they dodge with ease. Ditto 1: You can't hit me! You can't (robot punches the clone, sending him flying.) Ow! Ditto clones: Ow! That hurt! Ditto 1: So we all get hurt. Hey guys, we need to end this. Ditto 3: How are we going to do that? Ditto 6: I've got an idea. Dogpile! All of the clones run in, and jump onto the robot. They then split again, creating 20 clones, their combined weight causing the robot to fall, and it then breaks through the pier, falling into the ocean. The clones grab each other, rejoining. John reverts afterwards, panting. John: Yeah! Take that! (His face takes a face of remembrance.) Julie! (John runs off, going to find her.) End scene John meets up with Julie, by two sheds near the edge of the pier. Julie: John! You're alright! What happened to the robot? John is about to answer, when the ground breaks, the robot coming out of the water. Julie: Ahhh! The robot comes at them, raising its arm. John pushes Julie back, standing in front of her. The robot swats John away, and John goes flying through the wall of a shed. Julie: John! (The robot walks towards the shed John was in, and Julie picks up a piece of wood, throwing it at the robot. It hits, and the robot turns to her, approaching her.) Hhhold on, lets talk this out. (Julie was backing up, and she hits the wall of the second shed, trapped. The robot raises its arm, charging a laser.) Ahhh! Julie raises her arms and closes her eyes. She hears the laser hit somewhere below her. She opens her eyes, and sees that she was in the air, and is placed down on the roof of the shed. She turns, and sees Mummy Dusk, retracting the bandages it used to lift Julie. Mummy Dusk: Stay here. (Mummy Dusk jumps down, landing on the pier.) Julie: Stay here? (She looks around, seeing that there was no way off the roof.) Mummy Dusk: (Facing the robot.) All right, big guy, let's do this. John stretches his fist to punch the robot, which it catches. The robot pulls Mummy Dusk in, but Mummy Dusk slips his hand out of the robot's grip, stopping himself. Mummy Dusk charges again, and the robot fires a laser at him. Mummy Dusk dodges, being amazingly agile. Mummy Dusk: Not bad, let's end this. Mummy Dusk wraps his bandages around the robot's right arm, trapping it. The robot fires a laser at Mummy Dusk from point blank. Mummy Dusk's bandage chest opens up, allowing the laser to go through him. The robot punches and Mummy Dusk goes flying, and through the hole made in the shed from the laser. Mummy Dusk is on his bottom, and he reverts. John: Oh, man, not now! (John spots a crate, and hides behind it.) The robot enters the shed, looking for John. John tries to activate the watch, but it was red instead of green, and it wouldn't activate. John: What? This thing has to recharge? Great. The robot approaches John's location, and he moves to get behind a barrel. The robot turns, having detected John's movement. It fires a laser, going through the barrel, and causing water to come out. John is forced out into the open, with the robot standing above him. The watch makes a noise, and John sees it was green. He slaps it down. Big Chill: Big Chill! Huh, that was interesting, saying the name. The robot fires a laser, but Big Chill phases through it, then flies and phases through the robot, freezing it. Big Chill then grabs the robot's head, and tears it off. Big Chill then freezes the ground, and stomps it, breaking it and causing the robot to fall into the ocean. Julie is on the roof of the shed, when she is picked up by something. Julie: Ahh! Let me go! Let me (Big Chill puts Julie down, and she stops screaming, getting a good look at Big Chill.) Who, what are you? Big Chill doesn't say a word, instead phasing through the ground, disappearing. Julie stares at the spot for a second, then remembered something. Julie: John! (She runs to the shed that John was in, searching for him.) John, you all right? John: (Groans) Yeah, I'm fine. You. Julie finds him, stuck on top of crates. Julie offers John her hand, and he takes it, getting up. End Scene Later, Daniel’s car pulls up in front of Julie’s house. Julie: Thanks for tonight, John. (She then gets out of the car, and Daniel drives off.) Daniel: So John, how was it? (John starts to speak, but stops, trying to figure out how to explain the events.) John: It was fine. Characters *John Smith *Daniel *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Techadon Robot Aliens used *Ditto (first appearance) *Mummy Dusk *Big Chill Trivia *This is the beginning of the Techadon Arc, which consists of multiple encounters with Techadon Robots. *This is John's and Julie's first date. *This is the first time John shouts his alien's name. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc